


Thaw

by erinaceous



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Archon: making aliens realise their feelings for each other one cheesy villain monologue at a time, Epistolary, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, a love story told through jaal's reports to his grumpy boss, evfra has roomba envy, evfra is always salty but now we're at sodium overload levels, evfra ur pep talks suuuucck, i've never written in this format before so bear with, of course there's angst evfra is in it, ok a few chapters later and they suck a little less we are making progress, sara's in it a bit now yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinaceous/pseuds/erinaceous
Summary: When Evfra sent one of his lieutenants to investigate the alien threat, he expected Jaal to kill it, not fall in love with it. Now all he can do is watch through Jaal's reports as he becomes more and more infatuated with the human, and pray for a miracle before the Archon destroys their people forever.





	1. A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm writing a proper long fic for these two. I want to explore the development of their relationship in a way that's a bit unusual--we know Jaal was communicating with Evfra through most of the game, definitely at the beginning. I think it would be interesting to see how Evfra would react to one of his lieutenants falling in love with one of the Milky Way aliens, especially when you consider that Jaal is a pretty important guy and the angara are fighting an extinction war. Like, when you first meet Evfra, it sounds like he's having to choose between saving Voeld and dealing with the outlaws on Kadara. I don't think they have long left and Evfra knows it.
> 
> I might change the title at some point, it sounds a little bit generic at the moment.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I noticed something the other day. I don't speak Latin or anything but I was listening to 'O Fortuna' (I like classical music when I'm writing) and I caught the lyric, "semper in angaria," which was translated to "always enslaved." It seems like "angaria" has multiple meanings (it was also a postal system in Ancient Rome???) but I thought that was interesting, even if it is a coincidence.

**Subject: Your orders**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**11:24 AM**

 Jaal,

Evfra here. From now on all your briefings and reports will be sent through official Resistance channels. Do not send them to my personal address. We must maintain the highest level of encryption for the foreseeable future.

We did not have much time to discuss your mission before the alien entered HQ, so I will outline it once again.

The aliens infiltrated our only safe space. Had they found us through cunning or treachery I would be concerned. However, by all accounts this Pathfinder stumbled across Aya through her interaction with the Remnant vault on Eos, and then survived her passage through the Scourge with a skilled pilot and pure luck. We know of the Archon's obsession with the Remnant, and the kett have no shortage of their own pilots.

I don't need to remind you of our situation. We are losing the war (DO NOT tell anyone I said this). With our current supplies, population, and recruitment rates, we can survive another ten years, perhaps fifteen. But if the Archon finds Aya, the war will be over in weeks.

With this in mind, we must give this Pathfinder a chance to prove herself. I don't trust these aliens any more than you do, but we cannot afford to lose any potential allies. Their people are displaced, without the security of a world of their own. The kett will wipe them out too, so perhaps the “Milky Way” aliens will prove themselves useful.

There is also the matter of the Pathfinder's manipulation of Remnant technology. She reactivated a vault, something our researchers on Havarl have been working towards for years. Perhaps it was a trick, or chance. However she did it, you're going to find out. Perhaps there is something unique about her—or perhaps it was some loophole in the technology that the Archon could also exploit. If she proves trustworthy, the Pathfinder's interaction with the Remnant may also give us an edge over the kett. Of all my lieutenants, you are the one who has studied under the Moshae (stars and skies light her way), and you have the best chance of solving this mystery.

However, the Initiative are still mostly unknown to us. There is no evidence to suggest that they can be trusted, which brings me on to your other purpose on the Pathfinder's ship.

Watch the her closely. Observe the “Milky Way” aliens on their ship, their colonies, and their station. We already know from observing them that the Pathfinder is a kind of figurehead, a symbol.

Should she pose any threat to Aya and the angara—if the Initiative begin to turn hostile, if they ally themselves with the kett, if she so much as looks at us with foul intentions—I trust you to neutralise the threat. Go down with the ship if you must, but protect your people at all costs, as you have sworn to do.

Remember how they treat our people on Kadara. Those are the kind of people they saw fit to bring to another galaxy. Until they prove otherwise, the Initiative and the Pathfinder are not to be trusted.

Protect the angara. Take no chances. Stay strong and clear.

-Evfra

 

* * *

**Subject: Re: Your orders**

**To:** Resistance HQ

**From:** Jaal Ama Darav

**11:32 AM**

Evfra,

The Pathfinder's ship is preparing to leave Aya's orbit. She will be out of the Onaon system within the hour.

I have found a place to sleep on the _Tempest_ , somewhere with a degree of privacy, though I have yet to figure out how to lock the door. Still, with the additional encryption, our communications are as secure as circumstances allow.

I have to say that though I have been on the ship less than one of their hours, I am already in awe. This _Tempest_ is like nothing I have ever seen, except perhaps in Remnant ruins. We must learn how to incorporate some of this technology into our own, especially their shield generators. I found some spares in the tech lab I am staying in, and will forward the schematics to our scientists as soon as I can.

I have my doubts about the Initiative's potential as allies against the kett. By their count they have been in our cluster a little over a year, yet they are already fractured. Can we expect such a people to help us, when they cannot even work together for their own survival? Still, as I said earlier, I feel that there is something different about the Pathfinder, something unique. Perhaps, if her power over the Remnant is as extraordinary as it appears to be, we will not need the support of the entire Initiative. I still hope that she may assist us in rescuing Moshae Sjefa, which will be a true test of her commitment to the angara. I may be speaking too early, though, as I have yet to see her in combat, or even in the role of Pathfinder, and I cannot know her true motivations this early.

There is a meeting in a few minutes, during which I will observe her and the _Tempest_ crew and send you an assessment of them shortly afterwards.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

* * *

**Subject: Re: Stay safe**

**To:** Moraan Tevett

**From:** Jaal Ama Darav

**11:37 AM**

Moraan,

Your fears for my safety touch me, truly, but I will be fine. I cannot divulge the specifics of my mission on the _Tempest_ but you may rest assured that I will do everything I can to protect Aya and the Resistance. Evfra has entrusted me with this, and I will not let him, or the angara, down. Either Ryder will prove herself an ally to our people, or she will not. If she does not, I will deal with the alien threat as appropriate—and you know I always keep my _firaan_ close. So far her people seem wary of me, as I am of them, but have made no explicit threats towards me. Then again, it has only been an hour.

While I am gone, I hope that you will heed the advice I gave you earlier. You have a sharp wit and a strong heart; use the first, and trust the second.

Stay strong and clear,

Jaal

* * *

**Subject: Assessment of Tempest and crew**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**12:40 PM**

Evfra,

As promised, I have now had a chance to observe Sara Ryder in the role of Pathfinder. The results were not promising.

Despite being the highest-ranking officer on the ship, she had poor control over the meeting and struggled to keep her crew on task. It is public knowledge that this position was inherited from her father, which undermines her, particularly in the eyes of her second. It is also clear that she has little to no experience in command. She is clearly out of her depth, which she tries to hide, without much success. I have yet to see her in combat, but she is clearly in very good physical condition. However, humans have several notable weak points—their necks are awfully thin and I would be able to break them easily (it is a wonder they can even support their heads); many, including Ryder, have soft thread-like growths on their heads which could be easily grabbed, though I do not know how strong these threads are, or their purpose. They could possibly be shed when threatened, or secrete venom. Ryder has a small, narrow stature which while giving her the advantage of speed and agility, indicates that she would be easily overpowered should I need to neutralise the Pathfinder team, especially with the element of surprise.

The aforementioned second-in-command is named Cora Harper. From what I have been able to gather, she was the intended successor to Ryder's father, but was passed over for the role for reasons unknown. There is clear resentment towards Ryder for this, and I cannot help but wonder if she would be better suited to the position. Though she usually maintains a professional manner, she openly challenged Ryder's authority, which I cannot see a more experienced commander such as yourself allowing. Cora Harper also appears to have powerful “biotics,” a mysterious power which allows certain beings from the Milky Way to manipulate gravity and dark energy, and use it in combat. This would make her challenge to incapacitate, more so than Ryder. I recommend investigating biotics and their uses, as we may need to find a way to counter them soon.

The only other human combatant is named Liam Kosta. He appears easygoing and friendly, though this could be a front. Still, he did speak up for me in the meeting. If Ryder is trustworthy, I may take him up on his offer of friendship though with extreme caution. I do not know how long my assignment to the _Tempest_ will last, and I do not want to be lonely.

Ryder's third crewmate, Vetra Nyx, is one of only two larger than myself. She has talons and favours heavy artillery. I will approach her with caution. There is also a krogan named Drack, who oddly seems to share a familial bond with Vetra. He is ancient, but...well, we've met the krogan. A stealth attack will be my only option here.

The final combatant is an asari named Peebee, though I do not think that is her real name. She has biotic powers but is not a combat veteran like Cora Harper. She is restless, impatient, and her only motivation appears to be studying the Remnant. She also sleeps in an airlock. Her expertise could prove useful.

The remaining four crewmembers are non-combatants and do not pose a significant threat, with the exception of the pilot, who would be my first target. He spends a lot of time with the science officer, so I would have to be careful not to alert her so she could raise the alarm. Their engineer has very odd sleeping habits, so he could be an obstacle to carrying out your orders. There is also another asari, a doctor. She is an extremely low threat, but she did ask me for a full-body scan. I refused, of course, but I sense that she is persistent. I will resist as long as I can.

The ship itself is a wonder of technology (did I mention this already?). It has a drive core which enables it to cross the _entire Heleus cluster_ in a matter of days. If we had something like this...Evfra, the kett would not know what hit them. I will talk to Gil, the engineer. Perhaps he would be willing to share the schematics.

Ryder agreed to come to Havarl and Voeld with me. The Kadara outlaws have been talking about the Pathfinders as if they are some legendary figures. We shall see if she lives up to her title.

Stay clear,

Jaal

* * *

**Re: Assessment of Tempest and crew**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**TIME: 12:55 PM**

Jaal,

I understand your pain at Moshae Sjefa's loss—I love her too—but do not lose sight of your mission. Nobody has ever returned from behind kett lines. Perhaps the Pathfinder will be able to help us, but your first duty is to the Resistance. If I receive any intel regarding the Moshae's location or the possibility of rescue, I will let you know.

Your description of their technology has me worried. They can cross the entire Heleus cluster in days? This will cause problems if they turn hostile. The _Tempest_ is a recon ship—imagine what their weapons are like.

Investigate this as soon as you can. We have to know what we could be up against.

She seems to be cooperating so far, but watch the Pathfinder very closely on Havarl and Voeld, your homeworld and mine. She has a lot to prove. I hope I made the right decision in not having her shot on sight.

Keep me updated.

* * *

**Subject: Re: Re: Assessment of Tempest and Crew**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**13:43 PM**

Evfra,

With respect, I cannot give up hope of one day seeing Moshae Sjefa alive once more, and not just because her understanding of Remnant technology, coupled with Ryder's apparent control over it, could be a turning point in the war. I will of course keep the oaths I swore to you and to the Resistance in my heart, but I will take whatever path is necessary to drive the kett from our home. If the opportunity to rescue our Moshae presents itself, I will take it.

I can already tell that there is something unique about the human. If anything, her arrival should tell us that we cannot always anticipate what lies around the corner, and should adapt our goals accordingly. There are still so many unknowns about her and her abilities. I am wary of her, but I feel a spark of hope in my heart that I cannot extinguish. Not yet.

Still, I wish she would not ask me so many questions. Just now she tried to interrogate me on my life and the Resistance; I tried to be vague, but I fear revealing something without realising it. These incessant questions are going to make my mission significantly more difficult.

-Jaal

* * *

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Assessment of Tempest and Crew**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**13:50 PM**

Stay calm. These aliens crossed dark space to settle our galaxy in the name of science. Prying is in their nature. They will naturally be suspicious of you, but there is no way for them to know your true purpose—unless you tell them. They may guess, in which case you will simply have to be smarter about killing them.

Incessant questions? Until then, it sounds like you will be in good company.

Stay strong and clear.

-Evfra


	2. Overgrowth

**Subject: Update**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**08:12 AM**

Evfra,

Just a brief update. We are nearly at Havarl. I gave Ryder the option of coming here or to Voeld first, and if I am honest I hoped she would choose Voeld. I hope the angara at Daar Pelaav do not mind that I've brought an outsider to our people's spiritual home.

Still. I will be watching her closely, and will ensure that they have nothing to fear from the alien.

Stay strong and clear.

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: Ryder's abilities**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**21:03 PM**

Evfra,

I have thrilling news. When we got to Daar Pelaav we discovered that the scientists we were meant to help had spent days caught in some kind of Remnant stasis field (though sometimes I wish you were not so strict on the information that must be classified. Ryder must have thought me a fool when I had no idea what was going on). Once we found them, Ryder did...something. Even now, having replayed my visor's recording of it many times over, I struggle to believe what I saw.

All she did was touch the Remnant, and yet the machines responded to her. Her face took on a serene expression (at least I think it did; I am still having a little trouble reading the aliens' faces, though the humans are easier than most) as she pressed her hand to the console, then the stasis field just...disappeared. The scientists were released unharmed, albeit confused and disoriented as they did not appear to be aware of the passage of time while they were trapped. That is a mercy; being held prisoner in their own bodies for all that time would have been a kind of torture, I think.

She was also upfront with me about her abilities, when I asked. There is some kind of AI in her head, “SAM,” she calls it. She said it helped her to understand and decode the Remnant machines, though when I pushed her further she said it was “complicated.” I suspect this may be a diversion; either she does not know how “SAM” works or she wishes to withhold its exact workings. I would love to study this AI further, though I doubt the Initiative will want our scientists poking at one of their most advanced technologies. No matter; now we know that what she said about the vault on the planet they call Eos is true.

I suspect she will be getting in contact with you soon. I believe Ryder will be an asset to us, and we can trust her. She did not have to traverse Havarl, with all its dangers, to rescue a small team of our people, but she did so without complaint or hesitation. However, I am interested to see if she will be upfront about “SAM” with you, if you were to ask her about it directly. Perhaps that will be the final test of her honesty.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

_**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. File type not recognised. Name: ryder_havarl_SAM.vid. Converting…]** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: Re: Ryder's abilities**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**21:46 PM**

 

Ryder's usefulness to us is my call to make, though I appreciate your input. She still has a long way to go before she proves herself as an ally, but I will ask her about this AI of hers when we next speak. Don't tell her I know about it.

You should also know that we have tracked the Moshae to a kett facility on Voeld via an anonymous tip-off. We are trying to co-ordinate a rescue mission, but their technology is proving problematic. All our attempts at cracking their shield tech have failed, and we are running out of options. Perhaps Ryder will be more useful than we had first thought.

-Evfra

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Ryder's abilities**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**21:48 PM**

She's on Voeld? Evfra, this is wonderful news! Though very frustrating as well. So long with not a word on her status or location, and now she is on one of our homeworlds but also so out of our reach, she may as well be on the other side of the galaxy...I want to weep just thinking about it. If the kett have done anything to hurt her, I swear on my ancestors I will find the Archon and kill him myself (unless the Moshae gets there first, of course). Please keep me updated on the rescue plan. I want to help in any way that I can.

Stay strong and clear,

Jaal

 


	3. A Warning

**Subject:** **Re: Re: Ryder**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**09:12 AM**

 

I still think the alien is hiding something—did you notice how she barely showed any emotion while talking? It's obvious her true agenda is to explore Aya's vault. She says she wants to find a home for her people, and I believe that, but I don't like the idea of the other aliens having access to the vault. Who knows what else they might find in there, and how they might use it?

Still, the vidcall was a start, but don't get your hopes up. She had nothing to gain and everything to lose from lying right in front of you after you'd seen what she did on Havarl. It's a step towards trust, but there's still a long way to go before I'll be happy about an alliance.

 

* * *

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Ryder**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**09:15 AM**

 

Evfra,

Human emotions confuse me. Ryder in particular is careful to hide hers. 'Professionalism,' she calls it, but she will have to start being more open if she wants our people—if she wants _me—_ to ever trust her. Sometimes she also displays certain emotions at odd times—making a joke out of a situation that is not funny, for example, particularly in self-depreciation; or when she ought to be distressed, her face will show nothing at all. It is quite alarming, and it leaves me unsure of where I stand with her. Perhaps it is another alien quirk I must simply get used to, though I feel it is more an aspect of Ryder herself. I wonder if she has always been like this, or if the pressures of leadership she is not ready for have led her to bury her true self beneath this stone mask?

However, she is committed to building bridges with our people, and having seen her on the field, that is something I _can_ trust. She is eager to help us rescue the Moshae, even though it means infiltrating a kett facility, a task which has thus far been impossible, even for our _Heskaarl_. This has not deterred her, but rather made her all the more eager to succeed.

Even when I warned her of the Roekaar, her first instinct was to ask if there was anything her people could do to smooth over the relations between the Initiative and the less tolerant people of Heleus. I warned her that Akksul is not the type to listen to reason, but she still wants to try. Her determination against such slim odds is admirable.

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ryder**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**09:21 AM**

 

Jaal, I can already see where this is going and I'm telling you now, we're barely scraping by fighting one war. We cannot afford to antagonise the Roekaar, because they'll see an attack on them as treachery to our people, and they _will_ retaliate. We don't even know how many they really are. How many supporters do you think they have on Havarl? On Voeld, on Aya? In the _skutting_ Resistance? So far they've been focussed on fighting the kett and protecting small _daara_. As long as the kett are slaughtering our people, and we are careful about where we allow the aliens to settle, they will keep to themselves. Maybe when, _if_ , we defeat the kett, they will start harassing the alien settlements, but until then the kett are the immediate danger. We can't afford two wars, but neither can they. Right now, we are united by a common goal, but a direct attack on them will shatter that fragile peace.

I know that whatever there is between you and Akksul goes beyond Resistance and Roekaar, and I don't care. Let your personal grudges get in the way of your mission and I will personally cross the entire _skutting_ cluster just to space you.

Stay strong and clear.

 

-Evfra

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: Communication from Jaal**

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**09:36 AM**

 

Ryder,

I wanted to send you a small note of encouragement after our vidcall with Evfra this morning. He is happy with the way relations between the angara and the Andromeda Initiative are progressing, and appreciated your honesty when you told him about SAM.

Evfra is a difficult man. He is short-tempered and ornery and determined to see the world in the most cynical way he can, all of which he would freely admit to; he is also a brilliant leader and strategist, and some of the decisions he has had to make over the years would have driven a weaker man to despair by now. The Resistance would be nothing without him. I do not think he will ever truly _like_ you, even if you brought him the Archon's head on a spike, but he is beginning to _trust_ you, and that is no easy feat. You should be proud, sincerely.

Are you busy at this moment? There are some things about the Moshae I want you to understand before we embark on our mission to save her. Please come see me in the tech lab at your earliest convenience.

-Jaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys, this might be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm going on vacation at the weekend and I'll try to get another oneshot out before then, but I don't know if I'll have internet and I don't want to be obsessively checking my notifications while I'm on holiday, lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Xenocultural Studies

**Subject: Diversion**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**10:24 AM**

Evfra,

Unfortunately Ryder has made the decision to delay the rescue Moshae Sjefa by one week (by the Initiative's count). At first I was concerned, maybe even a little angry, that she would postpone such a vital mission, but it seems that this re-supply stop will be vital to our success, so I have not said anything to her. Settling in on the Tempest has been marginally easier than I had expected, and I will not jeopardise the position I am slowly carving out in the crew.

Ryder has also scheduled a brief stop at Havarl before advancing on to Voeld. She intends to stabilise the vault, and though this will further delay our efforts to rescue the Moshae by a few days, I cannot help but be glad that she has decided to do this before the rescue mission. Nobody has ever returned from beyond kett walls, and there is no reason to believe that we will be the first. If Ryder dies before she can stabilise our vault, what will my home look like in a few decades, or even just a few years? I hope I do not seem cold for feeling this way.

Does my writing sound anxious? I feel anxious. Every time I close my eyes I see our Moshae in the hands of the kett. I do not even want to begin to imagine what she is going through. I know she is strong, that she will defy the Archon until her last breath and probably beyond, but there is only so much an old woman can take.

We are about to dock with the Nexus, and I will soon be leaving to explore this city in space of theirs. Ryder, to her credit, took it upon herself to arrange my access to their Cultural Centre, a space they have set up to help people they met in the Heleus cluster learn about them and their history. For all their violence on Kadara and their intrusion into angaran space, they still reserved space specifically for learning on a vessel carrying all their people, and everything they own, through dark space. This must count for something.

I think I will go insane if I spend our entire docking time in the tech lab on the Tempest, so hopefully I will find something in their Cultural Centre to distract me from my anxieties. If there is any information that could be of tactical importance I will forward it to you immediately, of course.

Stay strong and clear.

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**From:** **Resistance HQ**

**10:** **33** **AM**

Inconvenient. But if Ryder did not have the foresight to stock up her ship sooner then we will have to allow her the time now. Letting her start the mission with aunder-supplied ship dooms it to failure. I'll have to tell the Resistance to wait for her.

You're the only angara in a hostile alien city floating in space, millions of miles from the worlds you know. If your first instinct in this situation is to _go to the skutting library_ then the Moshae's influence is stronger than even I'd thought. I want you to get a copy of any cultural or historical information you can, some of Kjar's people at the Repository of History have been on my ass about this since they got wind that I'd sent you as an envoy. Just get them _something_. Send anything else of tactical importance directly to me.

Exactly how advanced is this Nexus? How big is it, how many personnel? What information have they chosen to share in their Cultural Centre? I think they are trying to intimidate us by showing off their knowledge. It will not work—obviously—but I want you to tell me everything you can.

Stay strong and clear.

-Evfra

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Resistance HQ**

**From:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**1** **3** **:** **48** **P** **M**

Evfra,

I don't think there is reason to be alarmed just yet. These things they have chosen to share with us are the achievements of artists and historians, not conquerors. Their cultures do not seem to be militaristic in nature, and most of the references to war are to historical battles that shaped their nations and people, just as we have in our own histories. The ones who are most preoccupied with their military are the turians, though they seem to follow a philosophy of service for the greater good (one I think you may approve of) rather than brutal aggression and conquest, like the kett. My interactions with the turian Vetra Nyx have so far not alarmed me, though I acknowledge that there may be some aspects of their history they are hiding so they can surprise us. So far I have seen no signs of this, though we should still be wary.

The humans seem to be the leaders of the Andromeda Initiative, so I find it strange that their records are more towards the middle of the databases. I will send you more information about their history when I get to it, but the Asari are listed first, so I will be starting with them. They are certainly a strange people; I find them alluring, but not in a way I have ever experienced before, and I'm not sure if it is an uncomfortable feeling or not. The _Tempest_ has two asari crew members, Peebee and Dr. T'Perro. Both are extremely beautiful, but perfect, like a statue crafted by a master artist. Very odd. Perhaps you have noticed the same?

As you asked, I've been trying to explore the Nexus, but it is not easy to do such a thing with any subtlety; I do stand out quite a bit. Everywhere I go I am followed by curious stares and, on one occasion, accosted by inquisitive children, not that there are many on the Nexus anyway. I mostly stay in the Cultural Centre to avoid embarassing my species by saying something wrong or crossing some invisible cultural line; I am sure you would agree that I am not the best man to represent the angara to our visitors. However, I am attaching the _Nexus Resident's Handbook_ , a document I found in their database. The writing will not translate, so I've included my own annotations of the Nexus's schematics, including residential areas, docks, airlocks, and security cameras. As you'll notice, there are a lot of open spaces and it's very clean here (which is probably thanks to the little robots that slide across the floor and pick up dirt as they go. You would love them). Like Aya, but not as beautiful, of course.

I will let you know as soon as I find out anything else that might be of use to the Resistance.

-Jaal

 

_**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. File type not recognised. Name: nexus_resident_guide_your_new_home_in_andromeda.pdf. Converting…]** _

_**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. Name: clean_robot.vis.]** _

 

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**From:** **Resistance HQ**

**1** **4** **:** **03** **P** **M**

I've noticed the asari too. Not that I've seen one in person, but I've heard the reports from Kadara, of angaran men and women being seduced by their charms. How can someone want to mate with something from another galaxy? Madness.

Is it only these species who came to settle our galaxy? So far I know of the humans, krogan, asari, turians, and salarians. That is not many peoples, for a whole galaxy. Investigate that; maybe _this_ is what they are hiding.

-Evfra

PS. See if you can procure one of these robots for the Resistance. I'm fed up with scouts tracking dirt all over the place.

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Resistance HQ**

**From:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**1** **6** **:** **55** **P** **M**

Evfra,

You were right. It seems that the peoples we have met so far were not the only ones in _Jarevaon Imasaf._ There are others, but they are less powerful, though I do not know why at least some of them would not have come with the Initiative. It is possible the species wished to stay together, and the Andromeda Initiative will expand on their arrival. We will have to be ready for that, should this be true, though it could take years for them to get here.

I've been reading up on the history of the quarian people, and it is really quite fascinating. They've spent years at war with the 'geth,' an artificial race like the Remnant that they created themselves. They are forced to live on a flotilla of ships because the geth drove them from their home world. If the quarians are truly coming, I should like to meet one someday. It sounds like we could have much in common with them. Perhaps it was these wars that caused their delay in reaching us.

-Jaal

PS. I will make some enquiries into obtaining one of these automatic cleaning devices, but perhaps we should consider an exchange of gifts? We could start with something small like a collection of angaran music, but if we are careful we could gain their trust enough to obtain some weapon or armour schematics.

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**From:** **Resistance HQ**

**05** **:** **02** **A** **M**

It's possible the politics of their own galaxy delayed these quarians leaving, but there may still be something we are missing. Keep me informed.

 

PS. Kheshev Darshae just released some new music. I haven't heard it myself, but the younger recruits won't stop talking about it. Give that to the humans. It will certainly keep them occupied.

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Resistance HQ**

**From:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**09** **:** **39** **A** **M**

The potential arrival of yet more Initiative species is definitely worrying, sentiments aside. The Roekaar have been quiet so far, but I don't think they will stay that way for long.

I've just found some holographs of Ryder's homeworld, _Earth_. It's not what I expected; I had first thought she would come from a barren wasteland, or perhaps a city with no nature in sight, but Earth really looks like Aya—without the Remnant, obviously. They have forests and deserts and volcanoes and waterfalls, just as we do. I wonder what it is like to live on a planet that does not need ancient technology to function?

I am starting to worry that Ryder will be homesick here. Andromeda is so much quieter than the Milky Way, so much left unexplored. I hope she will find a home here, one day.

-Jaal

PS. I hope you are joking about Kheshev Darshae. This is not how we should be representing our people!

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Diversion**

**To:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**From:** **Resistance HQ**

**09** **:** **42** **A** **M**

Jaal. I ordered you to watch the alien, not make friends with it. You are a _skutting_ spy! We still don't know what Ryder's true nature is, and won't until she proves herself by rescuing the Moshae. You may have to kill her yet. _Don't_ get attached.

PS. I do not _joke_. Darshae's music is all the recruits talk about. I don't see why we shouldn't share his talent with the humans.

* * *

**Subject:** **Communication from Jaal**

**To:** **Sara Ryder**

**From:** **Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:26 PM**

Ryder,

I would like to thank you again for arranging my access to the Nexus's Cultural Centre. This has been a valuable experience for me, and I hope for the angara who follow.

I have seen the pictures of your planet, Earth. Andromeda does not have the glittering cities you are used to, and it will take a while for our stars to look as familiar as your own. When I asked, you said you missed your home. I thank you for your honesty, though I hope you will one day find a home in Heleus and see the beauty that it has to offer. We are still strangers, really, but after learning about your people I see that we have the potential to be friends one day. Our approaching mission to save the Moshae will vastly improve the relations between our species, should it succeed. After seeing your efforts to save our scientists on Havarl, and after witnessing your prowess in battle, you have my confidence that it will.

Thank you again.

-Jaal

PS. Evfra has suggested sharing some of our music with you as a gift. Please understand that he is a brilliant commander and leader and, though rather bristly (to put it lightly) a good man. However, he is not a diplomat, and has never shown a great interest in the arts, not that he has time to. He seems to think that some of our more popular music is a good example of our culture, simply because it is popular so it must therefore be good. Please forgive him. It was not my idea. 

PPS. Though now that I think about it, he may be joking. He  _does_ have a sense of humour, but I can never tell with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! :D Sorry this update has taken so long, but I've started my first year of university so I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment.
> 
> In the game the comments Jaal makes in the cultural centre should be spread over the storyline, but I don't want to keep taking breaks from the plot so let's just say that Jaal is a fast reader and Sara was dragging her ass doing random side quests, so he had to keep busy somehow. Also, I have a headcanon that hygiene is important to the angara, which makes sense if they see poor health as something to be ashamed of/something they don't talk about in public. However, Evfra is the absolute worst of them and dirt drives him crazy.
> 
> Also, some files Jaal sends Evfra will end with .vis, which means they were taken with his visor so Evfra won't need to convert them. Yes Jaal was taking creepshots of the roomba.


	5. Homeworld

**Subject: Havarl**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**16:10 PM**

 

Evfra,

She did it, just like she said she would. Havarl is saved, and all thanks to a Roekaar soldier of all people.

I don't know how she convinced the Roekaar to work with her. His name was Taavos, and I'm sure he would have killed her on sight, but she got him to listen, and he got us into the vault with...some power that I don't understand, something I'm sure our scientists will be excited to investigate. Perhaps the Moshae too, when she is safe. I have typed out this email three times so far, but I cannot find the words to describe exactly what I saw, so my recordings of the events will have to suffice. I'd always wondered if reincarnation was a real possibility for our people, or just the wishful thinking of those whose relatives the kett have stolen too soon. Now I know.

Maybe this means there is hope for the Roekaar after all. If Ryder can convince other warriors to turn their backs on Aksuul and his hateful ways, they could be a valuable addition to Resistance forces.

Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but even as we boarded the _Tempest_ I thought I could see the jungle receding. No longer will we be forced to retreat to isolated homesteads as the forest tears through our _daara_ , but we will have lost some of the element of surprise when the kett set foot on our mother planet. We'll have to revise those guerilla tactics we've been honing for so long, as the jungle won't be the shroud it once was. Still, I think that is a price most of Havarl's inhabitants will be willing to pay to live peacefully on our home planet.

Stay strong and clear,

Jaal

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Havarl**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:32 PM**

 

It won't matter what our planets look like if the kett keep gaining ground at the rate they are. For every base we infiltrate, every slave camp we liberate, another appears a week later. I don't know where they get the men.

I'll be expecting the _Tempest_ on Voeld within three days. Commander Do Xeel's fighters are almost ready to storm the base at my word, but they're waiting on a supply drop that's been delayed for some reason. Infuriating, but there's nothing we can do about it except wait. I hate waiting.

Just make sure you keep Ryder on track. I'll admit it's good to see her so eager to please, but she seems distracted easily.

And make sure _you_ stay focussed on your task. Ryder is a means to an end for us, and our end is freeing the Moshae from the Archon's grasp. I'm sure as soon as the Moshae is free, the Pathfinder will be trying to find her way into Aya's vault. After that, perhaps she will be on her way. Or perhaps she will betray us. I've been hearing reports that the human Sloane Kelly demands payment from our people—in their own city!--to protect them from the criminals she brought to their doorstep, and that Kelly was in the higher ranks of the Initiative. That is the true face of humanity. That is what they brought to our galaxy.

I can already see that you're starting to trust the human. Or perhaps it's just that incessant curiosity of yours. It had better be.

Stay strong and clear.

-Evfra.

PS. Even if Aksuul's followers can be reformed, they are mostly angry, rebellious youths who see him as some sort of demagogue. Re-training them would be more difficult than just recruiting as we are now. It will be desperate times when the Resistance accepts Roekaar into our ranks.

 

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Havarl**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:38 PM**

Evfra,

Rest assured that I feel nothing towards Ryder that would compromise my duties to the Resistance. I only find her interesting; she is from another galaxy, after all, and her powers over the Remnant are like nothing I have ever seen before. Still, I am starting to miss being around other angara. It is always a relief when we encounter someone on our travels and I can feel their bioelectrics reaching out to me. With Ryder and her crew there is nothing, like a hole in the universe where I know there should be a person.

Still, I am starting to realise that it would not be fair for us to judge all of humanity by the actions of a few like Sloane Kelly. I would not want Ryder's people to think we are all violent xenophobes because they encountered the Roekaar.

We're on our way to Voeld now. I will let you know when we arrive.

-Jaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I will be taking a very short break from writing this fic, but only for like a couple of weeks. I'm going to be working on a lil somethin for ME:A's 1st anniversary because I wanted to write something for N7 Day/Christmas/Valentine's and didn't, so 21st March it is!


	6. They Are Us

**Subject: Rescue**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**13:02 PM**

 Evfra,

As Commander Do Xeel may have already told you, we have just boarded the Resistance shuttle and are on our way to the base where the kett are holding Moshae Sjefa.

The Commander's men were still waiting on a final supply drop when we arrived on Voeld, so Ryder used the spare few hours to activate the vault, a task at which she is quickly becoming skilled. The change was more immediate compared to the transformation of Havarl; as soon as we returned to the surface, the skies were already clearing, an aurora making the snow blanketing the mountainside glitter with a strange green hue. For the first time since I first visited the planet, I could see all the way to the other side of the valley, so my sniper rifle is no longer completely useless on the planet surface, as you are so fond of pointing out.

Evfra, I really think you should see it when you have time. Seeing my own home planet begin to heal lifted a weight from my shoulders I hadn't even known was there. I hope it will do the same for you.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

* * *

 

**Subject: Re: Rescue**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**13:08 PM**

It doesn't matter where I might have called home once. My home is the Resistance, anything else is the past and irrelevant to the war.

That said, maybe now we won't have to struggle to get basic supplies to Do Xeel's men. At least when the kett raid our _daara,_ we'll be able to see them coming.

How is Ryder dealing with the coming mission? What is her state of mind like? Do you see any hints of potential betrayal?

* * *

 

**Subject: Re: Re: Rescue**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**13:16 PM**  

My apologies, Evfra. I did not mean to be so forward.

I have been watching Ryder since we boarded the shuttle. She appears calm on the surface, but she is nervous. I can feel it through her biotics (before I thought there was just an emptiness where her bioelectrics should be, but I was wrong. She was sending out a strange mixture of biotic and bioelectric signals the whole time; I just did not know how to listen). Her anxiety is understandable, as I made sure she knew the risks and the stakes of this mission. A little fear is probably a good thing, considering one misjudgment made in arrogance or over-confidence could be our deaths. However, Ryder is used to working under pressure, and nothing in her performance so far gives me a reason to worry about incompetence or betrayal.

Evfra, we both know that there is a very good chance I will never leave this facility. If that should be the case, I want you to know that it has been an honour to serve with you, and the angara would have succumbed to the invaders years ago were it not for your leadership.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re: Rescue**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**13:22 PM**

 

Jaal,

I am doing my duty to my people, nothing more. But I appreciate your faith in me.

_Skutting_ stars, you had better come out of this alive. You're one of my best men, and before you say anything, there is a difference between sacrificing your life to protect your people when a potential ally betrays us, and this...suicide mission. Rescuing the Moshae will be a huge morale boost, but that is what this is. I should never have agreed to it, but here we are.

Also, don't let Ryder die if you can help it. If she gets herself killed through her own stupidity that's her problem, but can you imagine the diplomatic fallout if she dies on a Resistance mission? I can almost feel Paraan glaring at me just from thinking of it.

Stay strong and clear, and may the stars light your way.

-Evfra

* * *

**Subject:** **Status**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**22:17 PM**

Jaal, what is your status? I've been hearing rumours all day but nothing definite. Did you rescue Moshae Sjefa? Is everyone alive? Send me a status update and mission report as soon as you can, that's an order.

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Status**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**22:49 PM**

Evfra,

My apologies for the delay. I don't know how I can explain everything that has happened since we last spoke, but I will try.

First, Moshae Sjefa is safe, with minor injuries that Dr. T'Perro is treating. She will need to rest, but is alert and is expected to make a full recovery. We also rescued several other angaran prisoners after clearing the kett from the area, and the Resistance forces are Voeld are evacuating the rest. However, I don't know if they can save everyone before the kett return, at which point the facility will be destroyed. Evfra, there were so many, so many people stolen from their families.

I've attached a full mission report, including video evidence, as I cannot bear to relive everything I saw again. What I saw in that facility will stay with me for the rest of my days, I am sure.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

**_[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file._ _Name_ _:_ _mission_report.txt_ _]_ **

_**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. Name: kett_indoctrination.vis]** _

_**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file.** _ _**Name** :_ _ **exaltation**_ _ **.vi**_ _ **s** _ _**]** _

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Status**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**22:52 PM**

All right, I'll read it. I'll contact you again in the morning. Get some rest in the meantime.

* * *

**Subject:** **Exaltation**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**07:39 AM**

So this is why we couldn't push them back. No matter how hard we fought, no matter how many sacrificed their lives for the cause, this is why we never made a dent in their numbers. All these years and they've been taking our people, corrupting their bodies and souls to use our own against us. The ultimate violation.

Brute force won't work any more. We'll need to strategise our way out of this war, but that needs time and time is what we don't have. We lost a whole scouting team on Elaaden yesterday, eight soldiers. Eight more vessels for the kett corruption. _Skutting_ stars.

I can think of one measure that would help us. If we issued poison tablets to every angara—Resistance and civilian—and told them to under no circumstances be taken alive, the kett's supply of slaves would dry right up. I can't see many willingly adopting it, though. They'd think I'd given up, or gone insane. Maybe both.

Every time I see a ship heading for the docks, I look up hoping to see the _Tempest_. Never thought I'd say that. I just hope the Moshae will have a solution that doesn't involve mass suicide.

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Exaltation**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**07:48 AM**

Yes, this revelation has forced me to do a lot of thinking. I have always considered my father, two of my brothers, and one of my sisters to be dead; now I have to wonder if this is the case, or even if I have unknowingly met them on the battlefield. While this is a challenge we could never have anticipated, but let the Moshae and Ryder study Aya's vault, and see what answers they can give us without needless bloodshed.

Speaking of Ryder, she came to see me earlier, which was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. It was nice to have some company; everyone else seems afraid to meet my eye, which only deepens the hurt I am feeling. I felt like Ryder understood, though, as much as she could. It's easy to forget that she also lost her father to the kett, just a few of their weeks ago. I hope hiding and ignoring grief is healthier for humans than it is for us.

I think I may have judged Ryder too harshly, or at least, that is the way it seems in light of the last few hours. I'm starting to consider her—and some of the other _Tempest_ crew members—as a friend.

If you want my official assessment, I now feel comfortable saying that we should no longer consider Sara Ryder a threat to the safety of the angara.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

* * *

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Exaltation**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**09:12 AM**

We can't afford to keep comparing the kett to people we've lost. Exaltation looked like a one-way process in the recordings you sent me. Kett are kett, and must be eradicated.

Don't let Ryder be distracted on your way home. Both you and the Moshae need to be around your own people so you can heal, and not be surrounded by aliens.

I suppose I will have to trust your assessment of Ryder, for now. You are the one with the most first-hand experience with her and her people. There isn't much more we can ask her to prove; she's already risked her life behind enemy lines and made more progress in restoring our worlds in weeks than our scientists have in centuries. Not that we should extend our hospitality to the rest of the Initiative, not yet anyway, but I will talk to Paraan about opening Aya up to Ryder and her crew, rather than confining them to the docks. Even I have to admit that she's earned it.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra.

 

 

 


	7. The Traitor

**Subject:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**07:17 AM**

Evfra,

We are now less than a day from Aya, and I grow more anxious to return by the hour. I cannot wait to breathe Aya's fresh air and see a clear sky again, and I'm sure the Moshae will be glad to be back among her people, where she belongs.

It's strange. Only in the last few days have I noticed her looking tired and, well, _old_ , even though she was by no means young while I was her student. Though I've always known her age as a number, I never really considered that ageing itself was something that would happen to her. It's understandable, though; my memories of the angara walking into the kett cells without even a twitch of resistance, and their corruption of the creation of new life have haunted even my dreams, and I have seen much worse things in battle than she. My main comfort is remembering how quick Sara Ryder was to alter her plans so we could free as many angara as possible—and I relish the memory of how she told the Cardinal she would “fuck her shit up” (a fascinating figure of speech), before shooting her for what she did to our people. The Moshae has been in contact with one of her favourite sisters, so I can only hope this will bring her similar peace.

Stay strong and clear,

Jaal.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**07:32 AM**

Excellent. Paaran and I will meet you on the docks. A medical team will be on hand to escort the Moshae to the infirmary.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**07:40 AM**

I look forward to it, though I don't think the medical team will be necessary. Moshae Sjefa is anxious to return to work on Aya's vault, and is able to walk without assistance, so Dr. T'Perro has advised that hospitalisation will not be necessary, thankfully.

-Jaal

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re: Re:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**07:46 AM**

I still want angaran medics to check her over. An asari has to have limited knowledge of angaran physiology, even if she has you to study.

Also, a warning: Paaran and I agreed to open the city to Ryder and her crew, but Paaran seems to have decided to extend the invitation to the whole _skutting_ Initiative. She's letting them have an embassy, so that means she'll want me to find men to spare as security for _our_ ambassadors, and of course she outranks me so she just laughed off my protests in that way she has and told me I'll find a way around it. Of course I will, but still. Maybe we should step up our recruitment efforts, if that's even possible.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**07:52 AM**

If it's any consolation, I would not recommend a large security detail for ambassadors, as the Initiative does not allow personnel to carry weapons except in the case of a small number of security staff, so their effectiveness would be limited. The Nexus does not confuse me like it used to, but I would still look forward to seeing more angaran faces there.

Evfra, is everything all right on Aya? You seem anxious.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re: Re:** **Our return is imminent**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**07:58 AM**

Perceptive as ever, Jaal. You'll have answers soon, I'm sure. I'll meet you on the docks.

Stay strong and clear.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Our traitor**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:08 PM**

Evfra,

This is an...uenexpected development. I suppose I knew that someone would have had to be complicit in the Moshae's kidnapping, for it to be successful at all, but...Vehn Terev, captain of her bodyguard? It makes sense, but...he always seemed so mild. He was doubtlessly a capable soldier, but he always seemed to just blend in, never really standing out from everyone else. I suppose that's a good quality in a bodyguard, but maybe in a spy too.

We're now en route to Kadara; I will let you know once we locate and secure Terev.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Our traitor**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**18:23 PM**

Oh, the motherless bastard was definitely staying under my radar deliberately. Worked his way into a position of just the right amount of power, then got on with the job just well enough so that he never came to my attention again.

I've learned to deal with the constant threat of extinction. A Roekaar infiltrator, I've anticipated. But one of our own betraying us to the kett? That surprised even me, and I'm not easily surprised.

It's vital that you keep all this to yourself (and Ryder). The investigation into how Terev could do what he did is still ongoing. If any details of his treachery get out then it will seriously undermine people's faith in the Resistance—and me. We'll make a statement when everything is cleared up, but for now, the investigation is highly confidential.

I just hope I made the right decision in letting you continue with Ryder's crew. Not that I have any misconceptions about your loyalty—Terev liked to keep to himself a little too much, and that's definitely not a problem you have.

Ryder knows this, but in case she gets any ideas: Terev is to be brought back alive if possible. Ryder said it would depend on his actions, but try not to let him get himself killed if possible. We need to know if he had any other accomplices.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Our traitor**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**18:44 PM**

We will do everything we can to bring Terev back alive, but the exiles might have other ideas. I've heard the rumours; Sloane Kelly's tyranny, protection fees, open gang warfare. If Terev's not careful he may well end up as part of Kelly's collection of heads on spikes.

Even before the Initiative arrived, Kadara always stunk up to the stars. Of all the places to run.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Our traitor**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**19:02 PM**

As much as I wish I wasn't confined to my office as much as I am, this is one mission where I don't envy you. Hopefully you won't have too much trouble hunting down one traitor in a whole port of them. What is the human expression? Hay in a haystack? Whatever that means.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Mission success**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**14:57 PM**

Evfra,

We've arranged for the release of Terev and are now leaving Kadara, thank all the stars. The stench was making me feel quite nauseous.

We took him alive, with some help from one of Kelly's rivals, the one we call _Shena_. I don't like him. But he did help us smuggle Terev out of Kelly's grasp, and Ryder seems to consider him a potential ally, so I will have to tolerate him. Unfortunately.

Terev wasn't very forthcoming with his methods or his motivations, but we did find the communication devices he used to betray the Moshae, which allowed us to triangulate the location of the Archon's ship, so he was good for something. From what I gathered it seemed he, for some idiotic, misguided reason, believed that handing Moshae Sjefa over to the kett would stop the war, but he went into no further detail than that. I'm sure you'll get it out of him, though. At least he will face real justice for what he did, instead of the hasty revenge killing Kelly was planning to carry out to please the angara under her rule who still have some sense of loyalty to their people.

-Jaal.

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Mission success**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**15:20 PM**

Good work, Jaal...and pass my compliments on to Ryder as well. This was a delicate situation, and I half expected Kelly to have put Vehn out of his misery before you arrived.

He will indeed face justice, though I don't look forward to administering it. We're all keen to hear him try to justify himself, but there is only one way this ends. I won't relish it. With what we've learned in the last few days, angaran lives are precious, and it's a shame to have to cut Vehn's short.

Still, it is what must be done.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra.


	8. The Rival

**Subject:** **Terev follow-up**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:26 PM**

Jaal,

Just letting you know that the transfer of Vehn Terev from Kadara to Aya was successful. Again, good work on retrieving him. I'm sure he never expected to see Aya again...or to face Moshae Sjefa.

She asked me to spare his life, so turns out I didn't have to put one of my own men down after all, thank the stars. If you see him around Aya, don't say anything to him. I've put him to work tending our crops, so at least he's making himself useful, but I still want his betrayal to be kept as quiet as possible. No use giving anyone else ideas.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Terev follow-up**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:41 PM**

Evfra,

Even after everything she has suffered at the hands of the Archon, the Moshae remains an example for us all—how I have missed her! If someone on the _Tempest_ had betrayed Sara Ryder in a similar fashion, I would not want to be so merciful.

The _Tempest_ 's engineer, Gil Brodie, is still trying to decrypt the transponder Terev used to contact the Archon, but his progress is swift. Soon we will be able to hunt the Archon down, and Moshae Sjefa and everyone else he has ever hurt will have justice.

Speaking of traitors, I should warn you that Akksul and the Roekaar are getting bolder as of late. Just yesterday Ryder received a distress call from Prodromos, their first functioning outpost, because Akksul had dared attempt an assault. It is only a small research station, but home to civilians, some of whom only awoke from their long sleep a few weeks ago. We managed to fight off Akksul's soldiers, and the outpost leader, August Bradley, was able to keep his people safe. I don't want to think about what could have happened if there had been a human casualty. Our relations with the Initiative could have been put in grave danger, and I worry that next time (because I know Akksul, and there will be a next time) nobody will be there to stop him.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Terev follow-up**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:54 PM**

 

If you're asking me to help defend the Initiative against the Roekaar, the answer is no. I've seen footage of the Initiative militia in combat; they're impressive. Perhaps not as uncompromising and ruthless as the Resistance, but their technology makes up for it. The Roekaar's entire existence hinges on Akksul's leadership; if he were to be killed as a result of his own misjudgement and recklessness, the entire organisation (not that there is much of that) would collapse. Small outposts are one thing, but he won't start a fight he can't finish. Akksul is no match for them, unless I've severely misjudged them, which is unlikely.

Anyway, we can't afford two wars. You know this.

The Initative crossed darkspace to reach us. I'm sure they can handle a few zealots.

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Terev follow-up**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**18:12 PM**

 

Evfra, I fear that if nothing is done about Akksul, he will only push harder next time, and then we may find ourselves fighting another war whether we can afford one or not. Next time it may not be a small science outpost—and he _knew_ the significance of targeting the Initiative's flagship settlement. What if he attacks the Nexus?

I know Akksul. This will not be the end.

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Terev follow-up**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**18:12 PM**

 

Jaal, that's enough. I can't divert resources from the war with the Archon based only on your suspicions. I need evidence that he's planning to attack the Nexus or another outpost. Bring me that, and I may reconsider.

We will probably have to deal with the Roekaar eventually, though. Once the Archon and the kett are gone, Akksul will be able to turn his full attention to our visitors. Until then, though, he will have to be tolerated.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra

P.S. I know this is about more than cross-species alliances. I know your history with Akksul. Do not antagonise him. That's an order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuggh I started my second playthrough last week (yes I know it's been a year but Horizon Zero Dawn owned my ass for most of that year ssshhh) so I can get the platinum trophy and not hittin that flirt is SO FUCKING HARD I'm just trying to keep Jaal locked in the tech lab so I'm not tempted to throw my blossoming romance with Suvi out the airlock and fall back into Jaal's big beefy angaran arms again. :'(


	9. The Archon's Trap

**Subject:** **Good luck**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**19:49 PM**

 

Jaal,

The Moshae and I have been discussing Ryder's plan to board the Archon's flagship. A better way of putting it would be that she's been trying to convince me I'm not standing by while you charge into your grave.

If you succeed and find Meridian, we would have taken another step towards ending this war. And if you fail, I'll have lost one of my finite supply of experienced officers. You had better not fail.

Returning from behind kett walls once was a miracle enough. We'll have to hope your luck holds out again.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Good luck**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**19:54 PM**

 

Evfra,

This is not like last time, when I was among strangers and aliens. Now we know each other's strengths and how to fight together. If we do find out where Meridian lies, it won't be because of luck, but rather the skill of my team and Sara's capabilities as a leader. That said, a little luck could still go a long way, so thank you. If we find anything, you and the Moshae will be the first to know.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Good luck**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**19:59 PM**

 

Get the intel to us before the Initiative gets hold of it, if possible. _If_ Meridian is the key to ending this generation-long massacre, the angara should be at the forefront of its discovery.

You know, you might actually be the first angara to get within spitting distance of the Archon himself, besides the Moshae. Make sure you put a bullet between his eyes if you can. Or your _firaan._ Whatever gets the job done.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Good luck**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**20:10 PM**

 

It would be my honour. I'll contact you as soon as we return.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Mission report**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**16:47 PM**

 

Sorry I couldn't get you this report earlier. Hands just stopped shaking.

The kett had captured one of the Initiative's arks, the one carrying the salarians. They are the thin ones with large eyes and quick voices, but the Archon must have seen something more in them because they were doing... _things_ to them. Cutting them open, removing their organs. And they were alive, and screaming! If this is the kind of research the kett need to do to learn how to exalt a people, then...our ancestors...I can't go on, I'm sorry. I've attached footage from my visor. Please don't ask me to go into more detail.

We did get close to the Archon. Very close. But the kett have some kind of force-field technology. He set a trap for us, and so when he approached us I couldn't shoot him or stab him. I could only watch. Could he feel the hatred and fury I tried to put into my eyes? Or worse, the fear? Though I doubt he sees other species as complex beings capable of thought and emotion at all.

I looked into his eyes, Evfra. They're so pale, like he's blind, but instead of blindness I saw only ice.

It was Sara he was interested in, though, because of her abilities with the remnant. He _touched_ her, all while I hung there immobile. Even when SAM stopped her heart to release her from the force-field, I could do nothing as she fell to the ground, as limp as a child's doll. He couldn't even restart her heart at first, and I thought I'd lost her.

The most stunning thing was afterwards. She just got up and...kept going. She released Vetra and I from the Archon's trap and led us through the rest of the ship as if nothing had happened. But something _did_ happen, and I still don't know if what I saw was extraordinary bravery or bloody-minded determination. I hope these events haven't shaken her as much as they have me.

 

**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. Name : kett_experimentation .vis ]**

**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. Name : archon_interaction .vis ]**

**[Jaal has attatched a multimedia file. Name : ryder_resurrection .vis ]**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**16:54 PM**

 

Glad you made it out alive. I'll admit I was getting concerned.

I've passed the recordings on to our analysts for further study. Maybe they can identify some possible targets for assassination. From watching them, I'm sure the salarians will be happy to help us with that. Skutting stars.

What else did you find in the ship? Any other intel? Did you find anything on Meridian?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:05 PM**

 

Yes, it's hard to believe the salarians wouldn't want to help us after what I saw today. Dozens of empty bodies, just piled up in a corridor. I don't know what salarian funeral rites are like, but I hope they'll forgive us for not being able to recover their dead.

One thing that did worry me was that the Archon has worked out how to exalt krogan, and there were some krogan prisoners we couldn't save. They're formidable enough without kett meddling, and now the Archon has dozens of them. Imagine a fiend with a gun, but ten times faster and more mobile. The only way to drop them is to hit them hard and fast, and never let them get too close. Sniping is useless because of the exoskeleton; brute force is our only option should we encounter them in the field again, and I'm sure we will. The first we fought took us by surprise, but Sara still fought so bravely against it, and so soon after having her heart stopped. These humans may look delicate, but they make up for it in resilience. At least, Sara does. The humans should be grateful to have her as Pathfinder.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:05 PM**

 

Of course. But did you find anything on Meridian? Was that not why the Pathfinder wanted to go ahead with this?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:13 PM**

 

Meridian. Yes, of course. The Archon had a chamber full of Remnant artefacts, but SAM identified most of them as 'junk'. It seems the Archon knows even less about the Remnant than we do. However, one of the items in his collection was a model that came to life when Sara interacted with it, and it showed us where the real Meridian lies. Even after all the pain we had witnessed, our mission was a success after all!

Unfortunately the Archon now knows that we know Meridian's location, and that we are going after it. He seems to think the place is sacred—perhaps some kind of temple of the Remnant? I think Sara has intimidated him, though. He was dismissive when she pointed out how much better she can handle the Remnant than he can—too dismissive. I wonder if anyone has ever stood up to him like that before? Moshae Sjefa would have, but she was his prisoner. I know from watching her today that there is not a being in the galaxy who can stand between Sara Ryder and Meridian.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re: Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:21 PM**

 

She'd better not have said anything to provoke him more than boarding his ship already must have. Do I need to remind you who suffers if he decides someone needs to pay for her insolence?

Still...if you do find Meridian, it'll make our fight against the kett much easier. It's up to Ryder to make it all worth it.

The mission will make a good recruitment tool, though. Keep doing what you're doing when you stop in angaran settlements; I've already had some of the recruiters mention you by name. You seem to have a way with the unsure ones, in particular.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**17:28 PM**

 

Thank you. The young, scared ones remind me of some of my siblings. They don't know what the future holds; they want someone to tell them they have a chance, if only they fight for it. I feel that gets more true every day.

I hope today will earn Sara the respect of more of the angara, too. Not just tolerance, but recognition of the courageous soul she is. And the rest of the team; it's true that most of them are hard to read and some seem averse to showing their true feelings, but it has been getting easier with time. I wish our peoples could get to know each other in peace. Constantly fighting for survival can bring out the worst in both of us, but maybe the best, sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**17:41 PM**

 

Just...be careful how you go about this. Some of our people _will_ be resentful it wasn't one of our own covert ops squads who did this.

I do wonder if Ryder is earning the admiration of all angara, or maybe a very, _very_ select few.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**18:05 PM**

 

Of course, why wouldn't she? She is a capable warrior who has stood up for us when the rest of her kind still saw us as strangers not to be trusted, but is not without her sensitive side, which she's becoming more in touch with as time passes. She's from another galaxy, but is a fierce and interesting woman nonetheless. If some of us are interested in her, it is only natural and she has certainly earned it.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Mission report**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**18:12 PM**

 

Anything that facilitates a strong alliance will be beneficial…as long as those select few angara remember their missions and don't get sidetracked by our allegedly attractive visitors.

We still have a war to win.

Stay strong and clear,

-Evfra

 

 


	10. Reflections

**Subject:** **The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**23:45 PM**

 Tell me these rumours are not true. Jaal, tell me you didn't get shot in the _skkutting_ head for that motherless, traitorous _vehshaanan_.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: The rumours**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**23:56 PM**

 They are, but don't fret, they are not as bad as whoever you heard them from has probably made them sound. The bullet only grazed me—in fact, I think it will end up looking almost...attractive. At least now my face is a little more balanced.

Sara accomplished something great today, Evfra. There is no way Akksul and his legendary ego can survive the shame and humiliation she brought to him! Our allies can know that their outposts are safe thanks to the Pathfinder.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re: The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**00:09 PM**

Nice of you to finally inform me. I was worried I'd have to rely on second-hand accounts when one of my best lieutenants could be lying dead in a rainforest with the back of his head blown out and his brains leaking over the forest floor, though at the moment he isn't acting like he has any. What are you going to do if the Roekaar find a more radical leader to replace Akksul? Will the Pathfinder come to the rescue again, or will she let the Resistance deal with it?

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**00:15 PM**

Evfra, this wasn't just Sara trying to be a hero. I asked her to do this with me, because three of my siblings had left home to join the Roekaar. Three! We have already lost so many. It seems that every time I go home on leave there is another empty seat at the table. I would never be able to look my mothers in the eye again if I allowed their children to give in to hate and throw their lives away, however stupid their decisions were.

Akksul was also planning to blow up the Forge and frame our Initiative allies for the sacrelige. The alliance would be over and we would stand alone against the kett once more.

I am not sorry for getting involved.

However, I should have contacted you sooner. I didn't think word would get back to you so quickly, but I should have known better. For that, I _am_ sorry. I promise my injuries are minor.

Stay strong and clear,

Jaal.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**00:23 PM**

Have you considered that Ryder is not as true a friend as you think she is, if she stood by and allowed you to get shot? Or that your death would _also_ have endangered the alliance, since you are our strongest tie to the Pathfinder and her crew? What if our people had decided your death was her fault? Would they still want to fight beside the Initiative then?

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**00:29 PM**

Please don't blame Sara for this, Evfra. Allowing Akksul to shoot me was my idea. Sara tried to defend me, but I asked her to stand down. If Akksul had been killed today, it would only have strengthened the Roekaar, but as it was they saw him for what he was; a traitor who would shoot one of his own people for nothing more than showing compassion and tolerance for our visitors. My injuries were not Sara's fault, and I asked her not to interfere knowing the risk I was taking. Please do not be angry at her.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**00:35 PM**

_Skkutting_ stars, if I didn't need every man I have I could have you shot for treason. You're our only link to the Pathfinder and by extension the Initiative; the diplomatic party on the Nexus are doing good work, but they are nowhere near as close to key Initiative personell as you are. What were we supposed to have done if your recklessness jeapordised the alliance? We can't just send someone else. You're irreplacable.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**00:41 PM**

My actions were not a decision I made easily. Sara has become a very...special friend to me recently. What I did was necessary, but seeing the distress I put her through is punishment enough. I never want to see that look on her face again—let alone be the cause of it!

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**00:49 PM**

She's not the only one. Make sure I never have to hear, “sir, Jaal's been shot in the head,” from a secondary source ever again.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**00:53 PM**

Trust me, I cannot ask a friend to stand by while I allow myself to be injured again.

Sara's distress runs deep. She has watched her father die, died herself, and she must lead her people in a role she is not prepared for, all while her brother lies locked in his body. She had to leave the salarian Pathfinder to the non-existent mercy of the kett shortly after witnessing the torture of innocent salarian civilians—all this in a few of their months. Now I have added to her burdens.

From the outside she looks like the warrior she is, but sometimes I feel a deep sadness and fear within her. I've seen it before; I think it's common among our people, and touches even the bravest warriors and strongest leaders among us. And still I don't know what to do.

 

* * *

 

 **Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **The rumours**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**00:58 PM**

Yes you do. The young recruits loved you because you know exactly what to say to reassure them, to give them strength before a battle. Obviously you care about this girl more than those recruits. Ryder will be fine with you as support.

Just talk to her. You do enough of that already.

Stay strong and clear,

Evfra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I should have more time to write now that my exam is out of the way. 2 hours writing about Ulysses and Genesis, fml ಠ_ಠ Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, but I can't be sure. I'm planning......things.
> 
> I'm also writing another oneshot because I realised when I was writing the end of this chapter that I really want to write something that focusses on Sara's mental health and Jaal's delayed reaction to her dying BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY HE WAS AS OK WITH THAT AS HE SEEMS IN THE GAME WTF BIOWARE 
> 
> Last thing, shameless self-promotion because I've now finished my original novel(la??) which you can read here! And yes it has alien boyfriends (and robot girlfriends) -->https://www.wattpad.com/story/151008459-the-watcher-lesbian-story


	11. Sincerely: But never doubt I love

**Subject:** **Words, words, words**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**21:29 PM**

 Evfra,

I'm writing this from the Nexus. Sara is meeting with the other Pathfinders to discuss how best to find Meridian, so I have been left to my own devices for the day, and I have made a wonderful discovery! The Initiative's Cultural Centre contains an archive of recordings of theatre performed by a Milky Way species not present in Andromeda, called the elcor. I wonder why the Initiative did not bring any elcor with them? They have a way of speaking that just makes the soul of the poet shine through, even to an alien like me, who still struggles with the nuances of their language occasionally.

You should really visit the Nexus when you have a chance, if only to see their Cultural Centre. They are not so different to us.

Stay strong and clear,

-Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Words, words, words**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Resistance HQ**

**21:37 PM**

I don't have time for angaran theatre, let alone that of aliens. Is Ryder making any progress finding the way to Meridian and will she need Resistance support? There is a kett slave camp we're preparing to liberate. If she wants our help she'll have to wait a few days until the camp is cleared out.

 

* * *

 

**Subject:** **Re: Re:** **Words, words, words**

**To: Resistance HQ**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**21:43 PM**

She wants the mission to be covert; I'm not sure the Initiative leaders will approve, so only the _Tempest_ crew and the other Pathfinders know what she has planned. Resistance support will not be required. Good luck with the liberation.

That's understandable; I just think the Nexus provides a fascinating insight into Milky Way culture. A play written hundreds of years ago on Earth has remained popular enough to be performed by a people the writer could never have dreamed of meeting. I'm so glad I'm alive to witness this.

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **An Experiment**

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**22:24 PM**

 Dearest Sara,

While you were meeting with your leaders today, I came across something fascinating in the Cultural Centre—a poet called Shakespeare. I assume you have heard of him? He seemed quite famous. He reminds me of certain angaran poets, though his style is much more concise and restricted than our sagas. All these rules make for a fun challenge!

Yours,

Jaal

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **An Experiment**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Sara Ryder**

**22:32 PM**

 Is that why you've been in your room all day, because you've been writing poetry? That's so cute wtf

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **An Experiment**

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**22:38 PM**

 I have. Would you like to read it?

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re: Re:** **An Experiment**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Sara Ryder**

**22:43 PM**

 Um YES.

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **An Experiment**

**To: Sara Ryder**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

**22:45 PM**

 Very well, I hope you like it :) (am I using that symbol correctly? Liam told me they are meant to represent that I am smiling? I suppose I can see it…)

 

_**[Jaal has attached a document. Name: Taoshay.pdf]** _

 

* * *

 

  

**Subject:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **Re:** **An Experiment**

**To: Jaal Ama Darav**

**From: Sara Ryder**

**22:54 PM**

 Oh my god Jaal that's beautiful, HOW are you even real???? Hang on I'm coming up to your room, I need to hug you.

And yes you are using the :) correctly. Wanna know another one? You know how humans use the heart shape (that doesn't look like a human heart...) to symbolise affection?

<3

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to write out Jaal's whole poem to Sara, but since I hate writing poetry I realised what a mountain of cringe that would be and stopped myself...just fill in the blanks with something typically swoon worthy :D
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering the chapter title is a Hamlet quote.


End file.
